


Reality Check

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Leash Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Slash, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: El Desperado's girlfriend is a little too interested in his tag partner Kanemaru





	Reality Check

“Why you lookin’ at Kanemaru like that?” El Desperado asked you, leaning back in the booth they were occupying to get a good look at your face. The two of you were hanging out in a little dive bar Suzuki Gun had essentially taken over. The entire stable was spread through the little space, filling it with their boisterous behavior. His lips tightened as your face lit up in a guilty blush as you dragged your gaze away from Kanemaru. 

“Like what?” You asked with a small laugh. “I’m not looking at him like anything.”

“You’re looking at him like you want to fuck him.” Desperado said bluntly.

“I am not!” You contested shaking your head in denial of his accusation.

Desperado grabbed his tumbler of scotch and took a slow sip keeping you locked in his stare the entire time. 

“I’m not Despy!” You professed your innocence once again. 

“Fine. You’re not.” Desperado said after a moment making you sag in relief that he believed you. Guilt surge through you at the same time for lying to him as Desperado was not wrong. You had been looking at Kanemaru and imagining what it would be like to fuck him. It had started with a small crush on him, but slowly had grown the more time you spent around him. He was a complete asshole to women, treating them as no more than a means to get off and that turned you on immensely. You found yourself fantasizing about him using you in the basest of ways. 

Desperado slid out of the booth, leaving you to yourself as he joined Minoru and Lance at the bar. With him otherwise occupied you resumed staring at Kanemaru. You bit your lip as he grabbed the waitresses’ ass and pulled her in between his legs, trapping her as she uselessly pushed against his chest to get free. He took a long swig from his ever-present bottle of whisky then poured some over her head before pushing her away with a malicious laugh. As he looked away from the coughing waitresses who was rubbing her burning eyes Kanemaru caught you staring at him. He smirked looking from you to Despy with a cocked eyebrow, taking another pull from his whisky bottle before turning his back on you.

The way that look made you feel should be illegal. You felt like your panties were immediately soaked, the guilt you were feeling only making you more excited. You really needed to get a handle on this little infatuation of yours.

The waitress appeared at the end of your table reeking of whisky. You couldn’t help but stare at the mascara tracks running down her cheeks from Kanemaru’s impromptu shower. Ordering another cocktail you watched her walk away, attempting to keep a wide berth from Kanemaru’s grabbing hands. 

Eventually Desperado wandered back to your booth, slinging his arm around your shoulder as Zack and Taka slid onto the opposite seats. More shots were ordered, and the night continued until the early morning hours until finally Despy declared it time to go. You tumbled into the waiting cab behind Desperado getting startled when Kanemaru slid in behind you. 

His hands were immediately on you, pulling you across the seat and onto his lap as you struggled. His fingers tangled in your hair and pulled your mouth to his in a sloppy kiss, his tongue pushing past your lips the taste of whisky exploding in your mouth. Finally, he freed you and pushed you off his lap making you land on the floor of the cab. 

“What’s going on Despy?” You asked trying to right yourself back on the seat, only to be kept on the ground by Kanemaru’s foot.

“Whores don’t get seats,” Kanemaru spat.

‘Just giving you want you want babe,” Desperado said with a shrug. “Think I haven’t noticed you panting after him for months now? Did you think I didn’t see you staring at him all night?” You shivered as he stared down at you with those cold eyes of his, the contacts making his eyes an ice blue that always chilled you. “Tonight, you’re going to be our toy. I hope you’re ready.” 

You looked between the two men, swallowing heavily as you imagined being taken by Desperado and Kanemaru at the same time. Never in your wildest fantasies had you imagined that particular scenario. Desperado was incredibly possessive of you. Him being willing to share you wasn’t something you had ever considered. 

The cab pulled in front of your apartment and Kanemaru climbed out first, grabbing you by the hair and pulling you along as Desperado trailed behind you digging your keys from your purse. Barely through the door Kanemaru threw you on the ground, his hands moving to his pants and pulling his cock out as Desperado moved past the two of you into your bedroom.

You didn’t have time to wonder what he was doing immediately finding Kanemaru’s dick buried in your mouth your hands flying to his thighs as you tried to brace yourself against his intrusion. It wasn’t until Desperado came up behind you and snapped the collar to his leash around your neck that you knew you were in for a long night. Kanemaru released your hair and took hold of the leash Desperado handed off to him, slowly wrapping it around his fist as you stared up at him.

“You wanted Kanemaru’s dick,” Kanemaru said. “Now you have it. What are you going to do?” He bucked his hips his tip striking the back of your throat making you cough and sputter around him. Desperado’s hands came to your hips pulling you up and off Kanemaru’s cock. Jerking you by the leash Kanemaru dragged you over to the arm of the couch while Desperado pushed onto the cushions making you lean over the arm. Pulling you back to his cock Kanemaru once again shoved deep in your throat while Desperado pushed your dress up over your hips and ripped your panties off, tossing them over his shoulder. 

His cock pressed into your pussy making you moan around Kanemaru who grunted in response and gave a tug on the leash before tossing it to Despy. You pushed your hips back to meet Despy’s thrusts eyes closing in pleasure unit Kanemaru gave you hard tap on the cheek. 

“Eyes on me. You want me, you look at me while your boyfriend fucks you.” He said pulling his cock out to rest the tip just beyond your lips. “Lick me.” Sticking your tongue, you licked along his slit and circled the head before dipping down to lick along his length while Desperado continued to pound into you. 

“You would think with how long you’ve been dating her she would know how to suck a dick by now Despy.” Kanemaru said. “Too busy playing with the leash to teach her how to handle a cock properly?” He laughed while you felt a pang of hurt that he seemed to find you lacking.

“She makes up in other ways.” Desperado said with a low chuckle. 

Kanemaru pushed your head back down on his cock settling you into a pace he found pleasurable as he sneered down at you. The next thing you knew Despy had looped the leash around your neck and started choking you. Your hands flew desperately to your neck, gasping out the last of your air as you tried to breathe around Kanemaru’s cock. 

“Harder Desperado,” Kanemaru taunted. “Don’t tell me I need to teach you how to choke the bitch too.” 

“Fuck you Kanemaru.” Despy spat twisting the leash so it bit into the tender flesh of your throat. Vision turning black your fingers fell from the leash falling forward on Kanemaru’s cock when Desperado finally let up on the restriction. Of course, Kanemaru didn’t let up, fucking your throat continuously and you tried to breath through your nose.

You cried out around Kanemaru’s cock as Desperado bottomed out inside you and gave a hard smack to your ass repeating the blow several times alternating between your cheeks. 

“Swallow me,” Kanemaru huffed as he buried himself deep in your throat and squirted his seed. You struggled to swallow around him, making sure nothing leaked from your mouth while Desperado picked up speed behind you as he too reached his climax. 

Pushing away from you Kanemaru headed towards your liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of scotch and swigging directly from it. 

“Stay right there whore.” Kanemaru directed when he saw you start to rise. “I’m not done with you yet. I still need to fuck your pussy. Hopefully its better than your mouth.” 

You rested your head on the arm of the couch, still struggling to get a good breath through the rawness in your throat. You were mentally and physically exhausted. The alcohol was definitely catching up to you. Despite all that you found yourself excited for Kanemaru and Desperado to take you once again, this time from opposite ends.


End file.
